


I Kill for the Pleasure

by soulmates_samanddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, M/M, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmates_samanddean/pseuds/soulmates_samanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows Sam and Dean Winchester. Many don't know their dark side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Road to Nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam screws up and the brothers end up with yet another body in their trunk.

Sam awoke to the sounds of sirens. He looked around for Dean, but his brother was nowhere to be seen. A glance at the clock told Sam that it was eleven in the morning. Why was it so late? Of course, they had stayed up all night fucking, but Dean and he were supposed to be out of the motel by early that morning. They had a corpse in their car, for Christ's sake. Sam got out of bed and walked into the kitchen of their crappy motel room, if you could even call it a kitchen. It was more just an old stove that was on the verge of being completely obsolete, a broken microwave, and a round wooden table with some old chairs. Sam's mind was so groggy from his slumber that he almost forgot about the matter at hand. _Why were there sirens, and, more importantly, where was Dean? _There was a sudden banging on the door. Sam rubbed sleep out of his eyes as the door swung open violently.  
__

"Police!" a harsh voice barked, "Put your hands in the air!"  


For some reason, Sam complied. Then, two loud shots rang out, and red gushed from the officer's head as the now-dead body collapsed. That was like a slap in the face for Sam, not because someone had just been murdered, but because he wasn't the one that had been doing the killing. He looked frantically around for Dean, who had happened to be emerging from the bathroom when he had realized what was going on, grabbed a gun off the coffee table, and fired those shots.  


"Dean, I-" Sam began apologetically. He should have been awake earlier and he should have taken care of the cops.   


"Not now, Sam. I think it's time to go." Dean cut him off curtly. Sam nodded, scurrying to the room to grab their bags and load them in the backseat of the Impala, considering that the trunk was now only occupied by not only one, but two bodies.  


Dean had already started the car by the time Sam had finished loading it up. Without a word, they continued on their road to nowhere.


	2. Back Against the Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: smut

Sam knew that Dean was mad at him. Of course, the brothers got into fights sometimes. They lived so close together, but because of how much they loved each other, they easily forgave.   


Dean had his gaze fixed on the road, but he found his eyes drifting to Sam. Killing always made him horny, and he knew the same went for his brother. Dean debated whether or not he should just forgive Sam for being so stupid now, or continue the silent treatment until they at least got to their next destination. Dean decided on the former, and stopped at the closest rest stop, dragging Sam into the public bathroom. Snicking the lock shut behind them, Dean began frantically kissing his younger brother, pushing him against the wall and grinding his hips inti Sam. Dean licked and nipped into Sam's mouth. Sam sank to his knees and undid Dean's pants to find him hard. He took Dean's whole length and began bobbing his head. He dragged his tongue up the underside and sucked on the head as Dean pulled on Sam's hair frantically, already desperately close. Sam moaned around Dean's cock as he came rapidly into Sam's mouth. Dean swallowed it all, not letting a drop go to waste. He stood up, and Dean licked the taste of himself out of his brother's mouth while he worked his hand into Sam's pants and started fisting his cock. In just a couple pulls, Sam was coming hot and messy, gasping into Dean's mouth.  


" _Sammy _," Dean moaned, out of breath.  
__

"Dean," Sam replied. Although the brothers had only exchanged two words, they were conveying so much more. Sam could tell Dean had forgiven him just by looking into those dark green eyes, and Dean had known Sam since the first words he had uttered that morning.  


It's not that Dean had _minded _killing that cop, it's just that the fuzz was obviously already on their tail and they hadn't cleaned up when they left. In Dean's book, this was fine because it just meant they had to go off the grid for a month or so, which meant more fucking and less worrying. He was simply mad because Sam had fucked up. They left the bathroom stall, grinning like idiots. Sam obviously looked fucked-out, with puffy lips and sex hair, and Dean's pupils were still blown from being turned on. People shot them strange looks, but nobody said anything as the blood-thirsty brothers washed their hands and went on their merry way with two bodies in the trunk of their car.__


End file.
